


Just A Quick Nap

by Erehisu4lyfe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, No Smut, One Shot, Reading Aloud, Secret Crush, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erehisu4lyfe/pseuds/Erehisu4lyfe
Summary: Eren interrupts Historia, who was trying to read the kids from the underground a story, and slowly makes them all fall asleep. He decided to bring Historia back to her bed.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 35





	Just A Quick Nap

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I DID NOT come up with this idea, I got permission from the original idea creator, and I decided I needed to credit them.
> 
> Twitter  
> @erurouraito
> 
> Tumblr  
> @erehis
> 
> I'm also gonna post this on Wattpad, so you can check it out there if you want to.

"So then, Queen Ymir Fritz was respected and loved for her kindness and generosity to the ends of her days. Her children grew up into proper princesses under her care. The End."

"That was such a good story."

One of the little girls chimed in and praised the short story.

"I thought it was boring…"

Historia always loved to read bedtime stories to the children, their excited faces and eager desire to know more radiating off of their faces.

She loved children with a passion, and reading those stories always seemed to cheer her up.

"Okay, c'mon, time to sleep-"

Over half of the kids got loud and rowdy.

"But we aren't tired..!"

"Read us another story!"

Historia was a bit hesitant, but eventually she did come around and agreed, if she could find another short story to read aloud.

That was when a certain black-haired man entered the room.

"Eren!"

All of the kids jumped up from their bed so that he could give each of them a hug. After the slow process of hugging all of the kids was complete, Eren noticed that Historia was standing up with an unamused expression and her arms were crossed in front of her attractive body.

Eren got lost in her glittering blue eyes, but then almost thought she was upset with him until he realized what she meant.

He made the kids jumpy and lively despite their tiredness, and Historia basically wasted the last 15 minutes of her reading the story for them.

"Okay, kids, you really need to sleep. Tomorrow is another day you'll have to face."

Eren gently nudged them all away from him and to their beds.

"Awww maaann…

"Okay, guys, we should go to bed. We've already been awake for a while."

One of the older kids and the ringleader stepped up to the plate to tell them to go to bed.

"But Hisu said we can hear another story..!"

One of the shyer and younger kids spoke up. 

The kids gave Historia that nickname, and he thought it was one of the cutest things he's ever heard.

Eren decided to sit down on a spare chair and listen to Historia's little story.

He stared at her as she started surfing through the bookshelf she had for a new story.

"I can't find anything new. We should restock tomorrow. I'll need to improvise, I'm not good at this."

Eren spoke up and Historia snapped her gaze to him in full attention.

"I could try. I have an idea."

Historia gave a hesitant nod, as she wanted to know what story was on his mind.

"... So this story starts with a young girl. She's always kindhearted and sweet, she always helped others, and some call her a goddess."

As he was telling this story, all of the kids got absorbed by his soft yet intriguing tone. Eren glanced at Historia and noticed her surprised expression. She gave him a fond smile which sent shivers up his spine and butterflies in his stomach.

"But this wasn't who she was. She's actually keeping up an act because she had to."

All of the kids became ingrained into the story.

Eren kept telling the kids about Historia's rise to the throne and stretched it out as long as he could.

"She had to overthrow her father, who didn't treat her right. When she did, everyone called her Queen and she was given prestige and admiration. She took in a lot of kids and raised them as her own. When they all played together, people would visit and help, and everyone who met her treated her with respect."

At this point, almost all of the kids were already asleep, except for the 2 youngest and Historia.

Eren stood up slowly, and softly hummed a song he made up on the spot.

_Close my eyes and I see the fallen_

_They threw the stones_

_To make us go away_

_It was only the face of anger and kindness_

_It lit my way_

_Ain't no picnic to be abandoned_

_It let us here_

_We had to share the pain_

_Is it fate to be smashed to pieces_

_If you go, we go together_

_For now you are a part of me_

_I will defend and honor thee_

_Did you think that you could die a hero_

_Our awakening is less than zero_

_Sad am I_

_To never hear you sigh_

_Of ecstasy_

_And fingertips_

_You're trembling_

_We share a kiss_

_Our world's_

_Eclipse_

_Black sugar_

_Keep it_

_Up till the dawn_

_You're the trigger_

_Killer_

_Eye of the storm_

_But if there's no desire_

_To get back out alive_

_You're a zero…_

Eren was the only one awake at this point, so he decided to stop singing.

It was then that he noticed Historia was in a very uncomfortable position.

She was on her side, laying on her desk, the edge of the wooden piece of furniture jabbing her ribcage, and Eren immediately knew he had to carry her to her own bed in the other house.

He sneaked up to her as nonchalantly as possible and then slowly drifted his right hand to behind her back and his left hand underneath her knees, lifted her up, and then slowly carried her as tenderly as he could.

As he was walking out, he lifted her slightly more to feel her hair. He then kissed the crown of her head, and gingerly felt her hips and soft shoulders when he held her closer.

He was deeply in love with her, but this was a special moment he would be able to treasure.

He carefully opened the front door and brought her to her cozy room, slowly putting her down on her bed and putting the covers up and as close to her head as he possibly could.

Against his better judgement, he gave her a quick peck on her forehead before leaving.

He finally decided to leave the farm and get back to business, so he left her a note of his whereabouts before leaving.

He went to his horse and immediately got flushed because of his actions, riding off to go back home.

_She's so pretty…_

_And beautiful……_

_I love her so much………_


End file.
